Un regalo perfecto
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: La historia de una navidad muy especial para los chicos, que significaría el comienzo de algo mucho mas grande que ellos.


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK.

Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Esta escrito con mucho cariño para la autora The Girl Without Name, quien pidió una historia fluffy de Teddy y Victoire en Navidad y como segunda petición, un fic que tuviera las palabras cerezo, asno y ladrón. Aquí están las dos, espero que te guste.

* * *

Hoy es Navidad. La casa de Andrómeda y Teddy, engalanada de rojo, verde y dorado, recibe a la familia Weasley en pleno. Todos se abrazan, deseándose los mejores deseos, la sonrisa habita en sus caras y hasta el tío Percy echa bromas —no tan divertidas como se podría esperar, pero se le aprecia el intento de hacerlo—. En los brazos hay una infinidad de bolsas de regalo, que causan miradas de ansiedad mal disimuladas en los miembros más pequeños de la familia, como Louis y Lily Potter, pero no en Ted. Con 15 años cumplidos en Abril, se considera demasiado mayor para sentirse emocionado por romper un par de sobres y, además, tiene claro que Santa Claus no existe, así es que ya no hay cuento que le puedan tratar de meter.

Lo que sí le pone de los nervios es que no ha llegado Victoire, y debajo de la cama de él hay algo, mal envuelto en un papel rojo deslucido y que ha significado el gasto de la mitad de sus ahorros, esperando por ella. Ya todos han entrado (menos los Weasley-Delacour, claro está) y el adolescente sigue parado frente a la puerta, algo ensimismado y triste. ¿Podría ser que no viniesen?

—Teddy —murmura Harry, con suavidad, tocándole un hombro—. Bill acaba de avisar que llegarán después de la cena.

El aludido se siente algo avergonzado de que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta que esperaba a Victoire.

—Calma, hombre, que ya llegará tu novia —dice el adulto, mientras le acaricia la espalda en un gesto algo burlesco. Teddy le golpea la parte baja del brazo, como lo solía hacer de más pequeño y ambos ríen.

Allí lo esperan el enorme trozo de tierra que se ubica en la parte posterior de su casa, cubierto con pasto tierno, el descomunal cerezo a la espera del invierno, aun en flor, cuyas ramas y exuberantes pétalos rosa cubren prácticamente todo el patio, el viento rebelde y propio de la estación y una decena de rostros conocidos y queridos para él, la familia Weasley en pleno, ubicada alrededor de la mesa que su abuela saca para las ocasiones importantes como aquella. Sobre sus cabezas, filas de pequeños faroles dorados puestos en desorden, que le dan un toque especial a la celebración y más arriba de ellas la negrura de la noche.

La conversación discurre un poco forzada, saltando de tema en tema, y Teddy se permite divagar un momento sobre su tema favorito, Victoire. Su mente no para de viajar hacia el regalo debajo de la cama. ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si lo odia tanto que no quiere hablar con él nunca más? No, su prima es caprichosa pero no cree que llegaría hasta esos límites. Aunque es cierto que últimamente ha estado actuando un poco extraño. Como por ejemplo esa vez en Hogwarts, cuando olvidó saludarle para su cumpleaños. O esas miradas que le echa cuando le ve conversando con la guapa Dalia Nott. Anda tú a saber que cruza por su mente, qué oculta bajo esos ojos verdes y resplandecientes. Sin embargo, la verdad es que Teddy también esconde algo.

La verdad, esa palabra que siempre teme a la hora de hacer una travesura, es que las cosas ya no son como cuando tenían cinco años y los bañaban juntos, desnudos, después de un agotador día de playa en El Refugio. Pues últimamente cosas extrañas pasan en la boca de su estómago cuando ve a su casi-hermana. Es como si se hubiese tragado un gran pote de mariposas que se despiertan solo en el momento en que sus ojos se posan sobre los de Victoire.

Cuando recién comenzó se sentía un poco culpable, por todo ese rollo del parentesco entre ellos, pero Harry se encargó de disipar ese sentimiento en un dos por tres, luego de que Teddy le contase todo lo que le estaba carcomiendo la mente. Ahora solo se sentía extremadamente nervioso alrededor de ella, al extremo de perder la lógica (hecho imperdonable en un Ravenclaw, por supuesto). A veces se imagina a sí mismo diciéndoselo todo, en el estilo extremadamente melodramático de las canciones de Celestina Warbeck, que tanto le gustaban a la abuela Molly. Victoire, eres la ladrona de mi corazón, te has robado mi razón, los días son más oscuros sin ti, ya no sé qué are, y demás tonterías. Luego la chica se limitaría a mirarle con compasión y algo de pena, queriendo decirle que ellos eran solo parientes muy cercanos.

Claro que si lo llegaba a hacer algún día, no tomaría a la cantante mágica por inspiración, pero estaba seguro que el final sería el mismo. Y aquello le detenía, prefería seguir viviendo en sus sueños románticos y no indicados para diabéticos.

La voz de su abuela lo saca de la ensoñación en que ha caído por segunda vez en el mismo día.

—Cariño, ¿no vas a saludar a Victoire?

La chica le miraba, atenta. Estaba parada junto a él, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y sonreía. Usaba un vestido blanco, con lazos rojos en la cadera y uno a juego puesto en el pelo. Era la mujer más bonita del mundo, pensó el chico y un montón de cursilerías vino a su mente. Pero… ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? No era algo agradable, sin duda. Imagínate que alguien estuviera todo el día apuñalándote el estómago, o que una nube tira-rayos te siguiese adonde fueras lanzándote uno cada vez que la ves. Y cuando no lo haces, en vez de apuñalarte en el estómago lo hace en el pecho. En fin, cada uno con lo suyo. Sin embargo las cosas se deben decir como son, basta con el engaño de la literatura y de las canciones.

—Hey, Teddy. ¿Te pasa algo? —la voz de Victoire suena en extremo preocupada, adquiriendo una tonalidad casi maternal. El aludido ya ha recobrado el dominio sobre sí mismo y una sonrisa burlona le cruza el rostro.

—Eh, no… —se hace el desorientado, solo a medias—. Es que no me pude concentrar observando esa cabezota gigante que traes sobre los hombros.

—Si yo la tengo demasiado grande es porque soy muy inteligente, mi pequeño miserable. Y tú… —la chica Weasley cambia su tono de voz a uno más grave, cadencioso. Suspira, en un gesto en extremo calculado y le mira a los ojos, coqueta—, pues la tienes demasiado pequeña. No sé si comprendes lo que quiero decir.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada de largo aliento, la imitación que hace Victoire de la bruja de aquella película muggle, La Sirenita, es una broma antigua entre ambos. Teddy contiene el aliento y la observa secarse las lágrimas. Joder, es tan hermosa.

—¿Te parece, pequeño miserable, que me siente junto a ti? —dice la chica aun con la voz de Úrsula mientras se deja caer sobre la silla. Teddy sonríe y no puede dejar de hacerlo.

No mucho rato después, Arthur Weasley, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, se levanta titubeante. Está un poco achispado, probablemente bajo el efecto del ponche que prepara Andrómeda con whiskey de fuego. Todos le aplauden con entusiasmo.

—Querida familia. Las cosas nunca han sido del todo fáciles para los Weasley. Hemos perdido a algunos en el camino, luchando para salvar la sociedad mágica del mal que la amenaza. Fred, mi hijo, es uno de ellos. La hija de Andrómeda y su esposo, los padres de Teddy. Pero nos levantamos, siempre lo hacemos. Somos los Weasley, pelirrojos y felices, una familia y siempre que alguno de nosotros necesita ayudar, ahí está el otro para ayudarle. Y… que todos pasen una feliz Navidad.

La mesa en conjunto ríe porque el abuelo jamás ha sido demasiado elocuente y ahora, a sus 63 años, menos aún. Luego se hace un silencio y alguien, no se sabe bien si James o Albus, grita que hay que abrir los regalos. Y ahora sí que Teddy siente que se muere, el corazón le late a velocidades nunca vistas, las manos le sudan copiosamente y respirar se le hace cuesta arriba. Se levanta con los demás, en dirección a la sala de estar (hogar del árbol de pascua) y le parece que las suelas de sus zapatos no llegan del todo al piso, como si fuese un astronauta muggle llegando a la luna.

La entrega de regalos transcurre tranquilamente para todos, excepto para él. Quiere darle el regalo a Victoire, en serio quiere dárselo, pero no está seguro si le apetece que los demás le miren mientras se lo pasa. Sabe que son una familia grande y que pasar desapercibido será imposible, sin embargo tiene ganas de correr el riesgo de ser tapado bajo una capa de silbidos burlones. Toma aire. Se distrae un poco de su objetivo cuando la abuela le entrega su regalo, un telescopio mágico, que podía cambiar de tamaño y de potencia de lente según el gusto del consumidor, quien no tenía más que hacerle un simple hechizo para calibrarlo según sus preferencias.

Después le toca el turno a Fred, quien recibe la escoba que había estado pidiendo todo el año. Entonces Teddy sabe que es el momento apropiado para hacer lo que se propone y no morir en el intento. Se levanta de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte, y camina sigilosamente hacia Victoire, unas personas más allá. Le coge la mano, mientras le hace señas para que le siga arriba. Ella se sorprende, pero se mantiene en silencio, asiente y comienza a andar. La operación pasa desapercibida, todos miran como el hijo de George desenvuelve ansiosamente el regalo, para luego montarse sobre él.

El chico sube por las escaleras y se siente como dentro de un sueño, desea más que nada en el mundo voltearse para ver si Victoire sigue detrás de él, pero se controla. Continúa, lamenta más que nunca que su habitación este en el tercer piso y los pasos de su amiga, livianos y silentes, apenas resuenan detrás de él. De nuevo quiere voltearse y por segunda vez se domina, solo serviría para ponerle más nervioso y no es la idea que después no pueda entregarle el regalo a la chica. La conversación de la sala de estar, animada y salpicada de gritos, llega hasta ellos lejana, como parte de otro universo. Poco sabe Teddy que su padrino, ubicado al lado del árbol y encargado de la entrega de regalos, está haciendo lo posible para que nadie note su ausencia.

Han llegado.

La habitación de Teddy es pequeña. Tiene paredes blancas, sobre las cuales lucen imágenes de estrellas, galaxias y telescopios, girando, en movimiento todo el tiempo. Su cubrecama es negro, decorado con toques de gris, así como la alfombra. Se miran un momento y Teddy hace el gesto de moverse el lugar de donde está, pero la mano de Victoire puesta firmemente sobre su brazo izquierdo le detiene. Ella le acerca a él, quien se deja hacer, y le pone las manos grandes sobre sus caderas. El chico por fin comprende lo que la hija de Bill quiere y suelta una risita suave.

—Si serás un asno, Teddy… —dice ella y no termina la frase, porque sus labios gruesos rojizos chocan contra la boca delgada del chico y las lenguas no tardan en encontrarse. Después de unos segundos eternos, se separan y se observan cuidadosamente durante unos momentos. Ambos tienen las mejillas rojas y aspecto de estar demasiado acalorados, aunque afuera la temperatura ha descendido drásticamente y la nieve ha comenzado a caer.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward Lupin.

—Feliz Navidad, Victoire Weasley.

Se cogen la mano y bajan las escaleras lentamente. Lejos queda lo que esperaba para ser abierto bajo la cama de Teddy, una foto de ambos enmarcada en hermosa madera con figurillas de hadas y duendes. Para otro día será.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias también a mi beta de esta vez, Victoire Black y su paciencia.


End file.
